


Class L

by sheeptowns



Series: TWST hours~ [12]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Genderbending, Internalized Homophobia, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rule 63, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeptowns/pseuds/sheeptowns
Summary: Rumors have you worried about the future of your and Jack's relationship.
Relationships: Jack Howl/Reader
Series: TWST hours~ [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958362
Kudos: 8





	Class L

“What’s wrong?” Jack asks. She’s happy to hold your hands but she can tell that you’re not your usual self. 

You pull away from her. “After this, you’ll leave to go on your 4th year. Which I knew you were going to do. But I’m worried. This is a... big change and the one after it, when you leave Night Raven? That’ll be an even bigger one. We’ll be apart for longer than ever before.” 

It all feels so pathetic. You can’t help but turn away, as if to hide your shame. “Are you sure about us?”

You hear her sigh through her nose. Without looking you can tell she’s rubbing the back of her neck. “Of course I’m sure. Before I came here, I had gone sixteen years without seeing you. Or even knowing that you exist, for that matter. A few more years away won’t change that I love you.”

Your heart skips over itself in your chest. By the look on Jack’s face when you turn to her, it seems like hers has done the same. “Jack?”

She looks less like a wolf in the sunlight and more a deer in the headlights. Her eyes dart around looking at anything but you as she speaks. “I-I mean… I care about you a lot. I know we’re both each other’s firsts but to me that doesn’t mean the end of anything, you know? I’m with you and that’s the idea. I’m not going to leave you.” 

“Really? I’m not- this isn’t just a high school thing?”

Jack’s eyes squint in confusion. “High school thing?”

“Something you do so that you can grow out of it. I… was told there are girls like that.” From books, magazines, other people. For a while you thought that you might be that way; that your feelings for Jack were a mistake caused by romantic immaturity. But as time went on, you found yourself unable to imagine a future with anyone else, never mind a man. 

With this revelation came worry. You could never doubt Jack but you didn’t know if she felt the same, new way. The irony of you worrying about coming across as too strong towards the woman who believes in soulmates isn’t lost on you. It’s just that little needling thought in the back of your head, poking and prodding “What if she doesn’t want you anymore?” 

“What are you talking about? Look, whatever anyone else says, I’m with you because I want to be with you. I just told you, I l-...” Her tongue catches this time. But she shakes her head and asserts her stance to look you directly in the eyes. “I love you.” 

Your feet carry you across the grass and into her arms. The sudden movement makes Jack gasp but her warm arms wrap around you. You feel like running and sobbing and singing all at once but all you do is bury your head into her chest. All those worries and concerns are dashed. If she wasn’t holding on to you, you think you would float away into the clouds. 

“Um…” Jack mumbles. “Do you also…”

“Hm? Oh!” You pull away from her chest. You realize that your eyes are wet when you look up at her with a smile. “I love you too, Jack.”

Jack’s face softens with a blush. Her ears swivel outward ever so slightly and you catch the flicker of her tail wagging behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Ironic how my most self-indulgent piece isn't smutty at all.


End file.
